Dυrmiєndσ cσn sirєnαs
by Elijah Jc Jekyll
Summary: Era la fiesta más esperada de la semana en la mansión Hyuga. Las amigas de Hinata aprovecharían de la ausencia de sus padres para hacer una fiesta, pero algo sale mal. ¿Será capaz el amor de nacer en un corazón muerto? ¿Derretirá el corazón más frío un cálido beso? ¿Podrán jugárselas como en las carreras para tenerlas? [NejiTen] [SasuHina]


**_Naruto ©_**Copyright **Masashi Kishimoto .-****Todos los derechos reservados**

**_Durmiendo con sirenas_**© -historia- Copyright **Elijah Jc Jekyll.**

**/!\ Sólo en los primeros capítulos –prólogo, 1, 2 y 3- tienen un rol importante mis OC's.**

* * *

.

.

Prólogo.

.

.

* * *

Estaba recostado en su cama, disfrutando de los últimos minutos que tendría para descansar plácidamente en esa cama. No era entrada la noche, sólo las nueve y media, pero pronto vendrían a buscarlo para ir a la fiesta de su prima. Se levantó con pereza y se miró de reojo en un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba colgado dentro de una de las puertas de su armario. Se soltó el cabello que llevaba en una coleta baja y dejó que se desparramara por su espalda. Revisó entre las perchas alguna camisa que pudiese utilizar. Encontró una de color gris, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y se vistió con la nueva selección. Acomodó sus pantalones de tela negros. Ésta vez iría informal, no había reparo en las formalidades, era una fiesta privada sin ningún motivo en especial. Calzó sus zapatos negros y se colgó la chaqueta de cuero al hombro una vez sintió la bocina de su compañero de clases.

—¿Neji? ¿Podrías demorarte más? — En otras circunstancias, jamás hubiese expuesto su vida a que semejante personaje pudiese arrebatársela sin remordimientos, pero hoy era diferente, su auto estaba en el taller y no podía hacer más, que confiar su vida en el estúpido rubio.

—Naruto, sólo cállate y conduce. — Fue tajante, como de costumbre, el rubio vestía una camisa de franela negra y unos pantalones de tela del mismo color, como único accesorio: una corbata aflojada amarillo chillón. El castaño se acomodó en el asiento y cerró los ojos rezándole a quién-sabe-qué, para que cuidara de su vida en este viaje. — Frena un poco Naruto, nos vas a matar.

—Que aburrido eres Neji, relájate y vive un poco— fue la respuesta del rubio, mientras encendía el estéreo.

—Quiero vivir, por eso te digo que le bajes a la velocidad. — Miró de reojo al chico a su lado, y luego miró por la ventana. Su vista viajó nuevamente a su compañero y lo miro extrañado. —Cambia esa mierda.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de Eminem? Es para entrar en ambiente— reclamó Naruto mientras le subía al volumen —Además "Love the way you lie" es un hit. —El cabello largo lo miró con reproche mientras cambiaba la estación y la dejó cuando encontró una canción que le gustaba.

—Ah, no me gusta el rap. — Le dejó en una estación en la cual, al parecer tocaban rock, puesto que estaba comenzando "Alive" de Pearl jam.

—Te has vuelto un aburrido, amigo mío— recriminó, pero no puso objeción con la canción. Manejó en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de la prima del chico sentado a su lado.

Una vez que estuvieron en el estacionamiento de la casa, pudieron notar que no eran los primeros en llegar, pero que lógicamente tampoco serían los últimos. Neji, se bajó del auto con prisa y se encaminó a subir las escaleras de la mansión Hyūga, donde actualmente estaba ocurriendo una fiesta, sin permiso alguno de los progenitores. Se adentró en la casa, chocando a personas, con el único objetivo de encontrar a su prima. Cuando divisó una cabellera pelinegra, le tomó del brazo y la condujo fuera de la estancia.

—Hinata-sama, creí por un momento que sería una fiesta privada. — Le recriminó con severidad, es decir, la casa donde ambos se criaron estaba llenándose poco a poco de personas, la chica sólo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, ocultando de esta manera su incomodidad ante el regaño de su primo.

—Neji-niisan… fue idea de Sakura-san —intentó explicarle la situación, a ella jamás se le habría ocurrido hacer una fiesta en su casa, y menos cuando sus padres estaban fuera. — ¡No ha… habrá al…alcohol! Lo juro— cada vez tartamudeaba menos, pero ante la fría mirada de su primo, sus intentos por hablar de manera fluida salieron por la ventana junto con su valentía. El castaño sólo asintió, se sentía en libertad, como ya no vivía ahí no tenía responsabilidad alguna con el lugar, pero emocionalmente, tenía que cuidar a su prima.

Se alejó lo suficiente y cuando iba a servirse un vaso de jugo se encontró con una cabellera rubia platinada, que al verlo se le quedó mirando de pies a cabeza. Neji la observó tratando de reconocerla. Llevaba un vestido ajustado hasta la cintura y de vueltos hasta las rodillas, de color celeste, le combinaba muy bien con los ojos. Neji sonrió de lado cuando ella le saludó.

—Neji-san ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? — La rubia se le acercó sutilmente mientras le hablaba, acercó un vaso rojo de plástico a sus labios y bebió, seguramente sería jugo, no tenía conocimiento de que hubiese alcohol en la fiesta, las amigas de Hinata eran bastante refinadas, por lo que jamás dejarían que alguien le vomitase la casa.

—Bien. — Había un mini bar sobre la mesa, lo abrió, sacó una bebida y la destapó. Se alejó dando por terminada la conversación, pero sus intenciones se avasallaron cuando fue seguido de esa particular chica, que al parecer estaba embobada de él, pero el chico no estaba interesado. La había conocido ese año en la escuela, era alumna del extranjero sabía muy escasamente que venía de Australia y que tenía una hermana, que curiosamente jamás había visto. —¿Necesitas algo…?— No podía recordar su nombre y no le interesaba, era la única cara sin reconocimiento en su cerebro.

—Alanis… y sí, Neji-san ¿Bailaría usted conmigo? — Preguntó con cuidado, sabía que el territorio que estaba pisando no era el más firme, y como si de un milagro se tratase llegó Haruno Sakura y lo tiró del brazo para que viera por la ventana, mientras Yamanaka Ino dejaba pasar a un torrente de personas a la casa.

—Neji-kun, mira está la hora que es. Es hora de que nos pongamos a bailar. — Habló la peli rosa que llevaba un vestido strapless de color rojo, ajustado al cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Él negó con la cabeza, y ella se alejó sonriente.

Alrededor de las once y media de la noche tocaron a la puerta, como el castaño estaba cerca se acercó para abrirla. Se encontró con un rostro que le parecía conocido, pero no vestía la misma ropa, puesto que llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camiseta larga estilo básquet, sin mangas celeste, abierta desde los hombros a la cadera, debajo de ella se podía apreciar un top negro. Ni siquiera el maquillaje –que consistía en todo los ojos negros- y cabello se le parecían –una mitad celeste y la otra rubia platinada-.

—¿Qué necesitas? — Preguntó mirando desinteresadamente a la chica, que estaba de pie mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

—Le pedí a mi hermana que abriera. — Groseramente espetó, a lo que el castaño reaccionó a darle la espalda. —Espera aquí, le diré que venga.

Ella bufó molesta, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que la rubia apareciera, para su mala suerte también regresó junto a ella el castaño que le había abierto la puerta. —Alice-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me dijiste que podía venir ¿No? — Habló con el mismo tono que había expresado con anterioridad. —¿Puedo pasar o me dejaras aquí afuera toda la noche? —Esta vez miró al castaño, a ver si oponía resistencia, pero sólo levantó los hombros y se alejó de ahí.

—No hagas escándalos, tu no y menos aquí. — Alanis, no se hizo esperar para dirigir las reglas, claramente había dicho que ella no, pero de sus amigos no mencionó absolutamente nada. La de pelo bicolor, sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro, Ala-chan. — Esperó a que su hermana se diese vuelta, para hacer una señal, un viento ruidoso, pero fino salió de sus labios, varias cabezas salieron de donde se habían escondido con anterioridad y comenzaron a pasar con cautela a la casa.

* * *

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

Hola, traje una idea nueva, espero que sea de su agrado, sé que está cortito, pero es el prólogo. Cuando vea medianamente si ha sido de su agrado, actualizaré. Para mayor información sobre las OC's, sus perfiles están en un link, que tengo en mi biografía (aquí en la página).

Esperando algún comentario o crítica que me diga si les interesa o no, me despido.

Elijah Jc. Jekyll.


End file.
